Ashley Simpson Muntz
by Sapphy-star girl
Summary: When Nelsons and Lisa's Daughter goes back in time with her 4 half brothers to find out happened in the past to get to know her mother Mostly LisaxNelson and a little bit of NelsonxSherri and Terri. This story is on a break for a while.
1. 1 Begining

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

In downtown Springfield, in a 2 bedroomed apartmant stud 28 year old Nelson Muntz looking at photo of him and his five kids.

In the Photo was 4 boys and 1 girl aged 10.

The boys had pale skin, dark brown hair with brown eyes and looked liked nelson when he was younger. The boys had different hair styles, like the boy on the top right and shaggy and named Jamie Muntz , the boy on the top left had shaved is named Kyle Muntz (sherri's twins), one on the bottom right has spikey is named Larry Muntz and the boy bottom left mohawk is named Max Muntz (Terri's twins).

The girl in the middle was Lisa Simpsons daughter, she looked like Lisa when she was younger, she has light brown hair in a high pony tail up to her shoulders and Nelsons fringe with chrystal blue eyes is named Ashley Simpson-Muntz.

Nelson looked at Ashley, man she looks alot like her mother, while he remembered the night he gave Lisa her first kiss and on prom night the one stand and he could remember her maons and she looked so beautiful in that prom dress, and man he loved her so much she broke his heart when she left Ashley on his door step that night. Nelson put the photo down as he heard shouting outside the door.

The voice shouted "Jamie how many times did I tell you and can look after myself" the voice belonged to a girl but with a hint of rough made it sound a bit boyish.

"Ashely I know what you are like you are not strong enough ok" Shouted Jamie to his sister.

As they all went in side Jamie and Ashley kept on rowing until Nelson Shouted"SHUT UP".

Jamie and Ashley fell quiet.

Nelson glared at his two kids and said something calmy to them "ok whats the problem what started it".

"Well dad can you tell you sons to stop being overprotective on me because when I play with my friends they beat them up" Ashley said to her dad.

Nelson looked at his 4 sons "Boys what did I tell you stop beating up your sisters friends" Nelson said " you know she get mad when you do that".

"Dad we are acting like real Brothers to her, she should be grateful for what we are doing for her" Max said.

"Yeah But it does'nt think that you guys go over board about it" Ashley said to her Brothers "and Ducan was only messing around he would'nt hurt me on purpose".

**1 Hour later.**

Ashley was in her room building a time watch,

When Ashely was 7 was her brain went up 20 IQ points when her IQ was 120 and now its 140.

"Ok let see how you are now" she said to herself, as she was about to try it a hard knock interuped her "What".

"Ashley dad said dinners ready and now get it before we eat it all" said Kyles voice and that caught Ashley's attention she ran out rushed to the table and sat down.

On the able was pizza with frie or burger with fries.

Ashley just chose pizza while her dad and Brothers got the burgers.

"So kids what happened in school to day" Nelson asked his kids.

"Well we got detention for pranking Miss Krabappel" said Larry

"What did you prank her with" Nelson asked again.

"We got an ice cold bucket with water and fish" said Max beginging to laugh is ass off, "Oh man you should have seen her face it was so funny".

Ashley rolled her eyes and had frown on her face when her brothers and dad were laughing at the what happened today in class.

"Well you shouldn't have done that it was'nt nice you guys know that she is scared of fish and now is because of you 4 she quit ans she was my favorite teacher" Ashley said angerly.

"Why are you in our business" Max mocked "you liked her because you are a teachers pet".

"NO AM NOT" Ashley Yelled.

"YES YOU ARE" the four of them yelled back.

"Kids shut up now" Nelson shouted "ok when I was you age me and whole class got her drunk once so we can get her fired but.." he said until Ashley interuped him.

"Your uncle Bart regreted it and got her back" she told the rest of the story and went back to her room.

Nelson sighed when he heard the door slam '_man it is'nt easy being a single father, why Lisa why did you leave me_' Nelson thought.

Nelson thought about his 2 sets of twin. The Memory's of their mothers died when they gave birth god bless Sherri and Terri.

**Back in Ashley's room.**

"Ok nearly done there all finished and let test it out" Ashley said to herself, the door opened when her four brothers stud there with their eyes widen.

" emm Ashley whats that" said Kyle.

"oh this is my time mechine I just finished it and I am going to test it out" Ashley instructed her brothers.

"Well Ash I think your crazy it won't wor....." Kyle stopped his sentence as Ashley pressed the button on the watch and a blue and black portal appeared.

"What were were you going to say Kyle" Ashley asked him and the four brother stud there speechless.

Ashley went closer to it and "Ashley what are you doing" shouted Jamie as Ashley ran it and went, "No Ashley".

"Oh no oh no" paniked Max "what are we going to do".

"We're going after her" shouted Larry.

"What are you crazy we might get kill" the other three said at the same time.

"What chose do we have anyway she our sister and plus dad will freak" Larry said to them " so are in or out".

"in" they said.

"Ok on three, 1 2 3" They Jumped in the portal looking Ashley.

As Nelson went to the kids room he couldn't find them he thought '_Oh no'. _Nelson Pick up the phone and dialed Barts Number.

"Hello" came Barts voice though the phone.

"Bart I need you help to find my Kids please" Nelson said worridley " they're missing.

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Krissy 232


	2. Time Portal

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

**Recap.**

"Ok on three, 1 2 3" They Jumped in the portal looking Ashley.

As Nelson went to the kids room he couldn't find them he thought '_Oh no'. _Nelson Pick up the phone and dialed Barts Number.

"Hello" came Barts voice though the phone.

"Bart I need you help to find my Kids please" Nelson said worridley " they're missing.

* * *

"Nelson what do you mean they're missing" Bart asked.

Nelson thought for a second and said "Bart just get over here now" Nelson yelled through the phone.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes" Bart said, Nelson put the phone down and sighed.

**In the time portal**

In the time portal Ashley was spinning fast, side to side and going up sidedown and love it "woohoo man this is better than a roller coaster".

As her brothers went after her, Jamies face turned green and said "OH DUDE I THINK I'M GONNA HURL", the three of them rolled their eyes and Kyle scolded at his twin.

"Man up Jamie see Ashley down there it looks like she's enjoying it" Kyle yelled at his twin brother " and shes a girl dude just man up".

As Ashley heard yelling she turned her head around she saw her brothers coming after her and they yelled "ASHLEY" before she can reply the portal went at the end of the tunnel.

**18 years in the past in the school playground**

"Bart leave me alone I'm not in th mood" the 8 year old Lisa yelled at her brother.

Bart was teasing Lisa like always "NOO, awww Lisa and Colin sitting in a tree K.I.S----" a punch went to Bart's jaw to shut him up and that person was Nelson.

"Hey dick skater shut up or I have to do it for you" Nelson yelled at Bart and Nelson hated it when Bart teased Lisa because Nelson sill liked Lisa.

He could remember their first kiss and still felt her hand in his.

But something got Nelson Back in reality, came a black and blue portal jumped out a 10 year old girl, the portal closed behind her and she look around and said "Why am I in schools plays ground".

Lisa walked up to the girl "hello" the girl jumped and turned around to see Lisa "I'm Lisa Simpson whats your name" she greeted the girl.

The girl stayed quiet "Whats you name please" Lisa repeated, she look closley at her until the girl spoke.

"My name is Ashley" Ashley said in an untrustworthy tone she looked at Nelson as her eyes widen " emm what year is it" she asked.

Lisa raised an eyebrow "the year is 1996 why".

"Oh no I went 18 years in the past oh god" Ashley whispered, she looked at Lisa.

Lisa looked at her back she judging by her features she looked like Lisa exept from the brown hair and her eyes are thew shades lighter than Lisa's eyes.

Lisa looked at her clothes you could tell that she was from downtown, she wore a lime green shirt with a grey jacket and ratty blue baggy jeans with blue and white sneekers.

Ashley felt like 4 people were missing.

Ashley looked around like she was looking for somebody or some people "what are you looking for" Bart asked.

"My brothers" Ashley replied keeping on looking.

"What do they look like" Nelson asked her, Ashley put her hands in her blue baggy jeans pocket and took out a photo.

The photo had four aged 10 paled skin boys.

Nelsons eyes widen with shock "Their you Brothers" Nelson asked, Ashley nodded "They just look like me whats your full name now".

"My full name is Ashley Lisa Simpson-Muntz" Ashley said they were all in shock.

"Are you saying that you are our daughter" Lisa said, Ashley's eyebrow raised.

"I don't know I never knew my mother, the only person who raised me was my dad" Ashley said looking down "She left me on my fathers door step and my dad said she ran off with some Irish goody two shoes"

Lisa was Shocked what was about to do in the future.

"I do that" Lisa asked and Ashley nodded.

**In the woods**

A while later four Identical boys came out of the time portal.

Max was the first one to speak "Ok heres the plan we look for Ashley and get back home ok"

They all nodded and made a plan.

**18 years in the future **

Nelson was sitting on the sofa looking at the picture of his kids when they were 5.

They went fishing, Nelson smiled at the memory.

**Flash back**

At lake springfield Nelson was teaching his boys how to fish.

"Daddy I got a Fish" shouted a little girl voice, Nelson looked at his daughter and the size of the fish and man it was a big one.

"Ashley how did you get a fish that big" Nelson asked her.

"I gave it my sandswich" Ashley replied as she looked at her Brothers their eyes were glaring.

"How did you get that fish out of the water" Max yelled.

"I pulled it out" she said.

**Back to NELSON**

Nelson laughed at the flash back man it was funny but how she got a fish that big out of the water is still a mystery.

Nelson looked Ashley she brought so many memories about her mother.

To Nelson Ashley is his little Princess and his sons min devils and "God help me find them" Nelson sighed to himself.

He hopes to find then as soon as possible.

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Krissy 232


	3. Missing Kids

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

**18 years into the future in NewYork.**

In a Building in NewYork 26 year old Lisa Simpson was busy in her Office doing her work.

"Miss Simpson" Says Lisa's assistant as she came through the french doors.

"Yes Rita" she says looking up from her work.

"Mr Colin is on the phone on the other line" Rita says as came out of the doors.

"OK thanks Rita" Lisa picks up the phone " Colin I'm Busy so_".

Lisa was Interuped by Colin voice "Lisa Put on the TV".

Lisa put on the TV and looked shocked.

On the TV had a photo of 5 kid age 10 and the news man said "Today was a sad day for a man in Springfield Nelson Muntz a single father of 5 and it must be saddness for His Missing Kids here is their father" The News Man went to Nelson "So Mr Muntz what are you going to do when your kids are missing".

"I'm going to look for them my kids, they are strong and they never give up life so If any one who has my kids please send them back home" Nelson voice cracked trying his best not to cry.

Lisa looked at the TV "Colin I think should go Back to Springfield" Lisa said.

"Lisa no stay here" Colin begged through the phone.

Lisa looked back at the TV and looked at the photo of the children, Among those kids she looked at the girl.

She looked like her when she as 10 and thats when it hits her.

"Colin I have to go my daughter is missing" Lisa said at the phone.

"Lisa what are you talking about" said Colin.

"Colin remember the night that we ran away together" she asked.

"Yes why" he said.

"Thats the night I gave up my daughter" She says.

**Flask back**

**10 years ago at Nelsons House.**

16 year old Lisa was looking down at a new born baby girl.

"My baby I am sorry what I am about to do" Lisa said to the baby" and I know I can't raise you so I'm giving you to your father and have a happy life".

As Lisa puts the basket down on the and kissed the baby on top of the head put a note on and knocked on the door and left.

Lisa ran behind the wall when she saw Nelson pick up the basket and took it in his house.

A car pulled up next to Lisa.

She went in the car crying thick tears going sown her cheek and said "I did it Colin are you happy now" Lisa looked at him still crying.

"Yes Lisa so you and me can be together now" He said as he looked at her with a smile "and don't be sad the baby is going be fine and leave it".

**Presant**

Lisa looked at the TV and news man said their names.

"Their names are for the four boy "Jamie Muntz, Kyle Muntz and Larry Muntz, Max Muntz and the girl name is Ashley Simpson-Muntz" said the news man.

Lisa thought _' so her name is Ashley Nelson has picked a good name for her'_.

As Lisa put the phone down and grabbed her keys and went to her car and drove off to Springfield.

**Back in springfield**

Nelson was in his apartment thinking where his kids are.

He thought back when his two sets of twins were born.

**10 and half years ago**

In Springfield hospital Sherri and Terri were in the delivery room.

"Sherri are you ready for a baby" ask Terri to her twin.

"Yeah are you" asked Sherri.

"yes"

The doctor Hibert said to them "Ok your both 10 cm now your ready to give birth".

As the rest of the doctors took the twins to the delivery room, Nelson was in the waiting room.

2 hours later

Doctor Hibert came out of the delivery room looking sad.

"Mr Muntz I have good news and bad news" said Doctor Hibert in a sad tone.

"Tell me the good news and then the bad news" Nelson ask begging whats happening.

" Well you have two sets of twins boys"said the doctor " and bad news is that Sherri and Terri are dead they ran out energy while they were trying to give birth".

"Ok doc and now can I see my boys" Nelson asked, the Doctor nodded.

As Nelson went to the baby room that when he saw his 4 boys.

He smiled as he looked at them the cutest things in the world.

Nelson called them and took them home.

**Back in to the future.**

Nelson could remember when Ashley was left on his door step.

**flashback 6 months after Nelsons sons are born**

Nelson just finished putting the boys to bed.

He sat on the sofa watching the News.

"_Hello this is Kent Brockmen your news atchor and now listen, to day in Springfield the bank has been robbed and the police let them get away and today the mayor has been caught cheating again but with famous hot actress Paris Hilton"_ Nelson kept on watching until aloud knock went on his door.

He got up and opened the door, no one was there until he heard a cooing noise.

He looked down and see a baby on his porch.

Theres a note on the basket he picks it up and takes into his house .

As Nelson put basket on sofa and looks at the note and reads it.

THE NOTE:

_Dear Nelson _

_Do you remember prom night at the after party when we shared our passion for each other when you said that you still loved me and shared those feeling back_

_and that night was the best but it created a child. I know you'll be angery but I tried to tell you and I was to scared because you had Sherri and Terri and that broke my heart._

_Now I had a baby girl your daughter because I can't raise her and if my parents find out the would freak. So I ran away with Colin to start a new life in NewYork and don't try to find me please._

_Love you_

_Lisa Simpson._

As Nelson finished reading the note, he was heart broken he never thought that Lisa would be pregnant with his child.

Nelson looked at the baby '_what should I name her Nelly no, Rechal no, Becky NO, god naming a girl is hard'_ he thought and thats when it hit him his sistets name "Ashley Lisa Simpson-Muntz.

He held her in his arm and took her to the boys room and said "Boy meet you sister Ashley".

**Presant**

Nelson remembered and those kids changed his life forever.

Nelson still loved Lisa but why did she have to go with that Irish boy.

A knock on the door interuped his thoughts.

He went to answer it and opened the door.

"Lisa"

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Krissy 232


	4. Lisa Comes Back

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

"Lisa"

Lisa looked up at him with saddness in her eyes and in her heart, it was that feeling that you got a knife through it.

"Hey Nelson hows it going" Lisa said with a sad smile on her face, Nelson looked down at her with narrowed eyes with the feeling of heart broken, anger and shock. All those years he raised their daughter now she was missing and now Lisa has decided to show up.

Nelson pushed Lisa against the wall glaring at her "Hows it going HOWS IT GOING ARE YOU MAD LISA YOU JUST SHOWED UP AFTER TEN YEARS WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HUH HUH" Nelson yelled in her face "LISA DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU LEFT ME WITH A CHILD AND THAT I HAD FOUR MORE".

Lisa felt tears swellowing up in her midnight blue eyes, they went down her cheeks "Nelson can you please let me explain" Lisa said touching his arm but he backed away.

He turned his back on her and signed "Why Lisa why did you do it leaving me and Ashley and you knew that I had four boys living in a small two bedroomed apartment having a low paid job by working at krusty burger" he looked at her "But on prom night took me alot of courage of saying three words Lisa saying three words 'I Love You".

Lisa looked in his eyes, she could see hurt "Nelson please let me explain" she said calmly feeling anger rising up inside her.

"Ok explain why you left with that stupid Irish hippy freak" Nelson said leaning against the wall with his arms folded looking at her, his eyes caught her lovely hourglass gentle curves through her orange blouse and that black skirt showed her toned legs.

"Well Nelson for one at least I didn't two girlfriends who are twin sisters" She said with her hands on her hips "I think you didn't love me because you wanted to get laid" and that made Nelson snap. He pushed hard to the wall snarling in her face.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I LOVED YOU GOD LISA STOP BEING FUCKING STUPID, LISA I DID LOVE YOU IF I DIDN'T ASHLEY WOULDN'T EXSIST" he yelled but his eyes softerned when he seen her cry and thats his only weakness is seeing Lisa cry.

"But when I saw you with Sherri and Terri to broke my heart but at prom I had to hide it so people didn't notice my saddness" Lisa cried "And when I gave up Ashley it was the hardest thing I did in my life and every day I regret it and my saddness was bottled up for ten years Nelson ten years" Lisa dropped on her knees sobbing her heart out.

She felt two strong arms go around her waist and brought her head to his chest, she kept on crying until she calmed down.

"Nelson" Lisa said in his chest, he looked down at her " another reason why I left you because Colin threatened to kill her if I didn't give her up" Lisa felt Nelsons arms tighten around her.

"Where is he Lisa" he said in a threatened tone of voice.

**18 years in the past in the Simpson house**

Bart, Nelson, Lisa and Ashley went through the doors of the house.

"Welcome to the Simpsons house hold Ash" said Bart walking into the living room watching TV.

Marge walks "Hey kids" she said walking by them but Ashley caught her attention "Lisa who is girl" Marge says to Lisa.

"Mom this Ashley err" Lisa looks at Ashley "Muntz Nelsons little sister" Marge looks at Lisa narrowing her eyes.

"Then why haven't I seen her at school" Marge asked Lisa.

Lisa was about to talk until a voice interutted her "Because I was in a foster family in Capital City" Lisa turns and sees Ashley.

"Ok hi I'm Marge Simpson how old are you" Marge asks Ashley.

"I'm nine years old Mrs Simpson" Ashley lied , Marge smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"Nice lying Ash" said Bart "So what I am like in 18 years hansome cool and a rockstar".

"No you work in krusty burger with my dad and you are a bit cool with the ladies but some men hate you"Ashley said to Bart, the look on his face looked sad.

"Oh ok thats my future man it crappier than Homers" Bart muttered to himself.

"Hey boy shut your mouth before I make you life even more crappier" Homer said to Bart, Homer glared at him and spotted Ashley next to Lisa "Hey who are you?"

"I'm Ashley Muntz Nelsons Sister" Ashley said to Homer _'Man he looks the same when he was younger exept the wringles' _Ashely looked at Homer and put a fake smile o her face.

"Bart you didn't tell use that you bully friend has a sister" Homer said stupidly "Nice to meet you I,m Homer Simpson" Homer looked at Maggie and picked her up " and this is Maggie".

Maggie replied by sucking on he passphire.

**18 years in the future**

"Thats the story" asked Nelson, he looked at Lisa as she cried it made him sad that Lisa have to confess what Colin said to her.

"Yeah it was and after I did it killed me inside and I have to fake a smile everyday just to hide my saddness" Lisa said " and Nelson I do love you with all my heart and what did Bart say when he found out"

**Flashback 10 years ago**

Bart knocked on Nelsons door.

Nelson opens the door and in that house was screaming babies.

The look on Nelsons face it looked like he had'nt slept in weeks, the bags under his eyes, stead of a 18 year old boy he looks like a 29 year old man.

It's been a week since Lisa put Ashley on Nelsons door step.

"Man Nelson you look like crap" Bart said in conern in his voice.

Nelson norrowed his eyes and replied "Hey why don't you be a single teen dad you 5 babies and see how that feels like" Nelson said in a harsh voice. Bart look at him in confusion.

"5 babies, I thought you had 4 what happened did you get laid with some girl" Bart said and Nelson nodded.

"Yeah some girl on prom night and do you want to see the baby" Nelson said opening the door to Bart.

Nelson went into the kitchen and picked up Ashley and went back to the living room.

Bart looked at the baby girl with his sapphire blues _' she looks like Lisa when she was a baby'_ , Bart looked at her she had Lisa features but her hair was brown and her eyes where like Nelsons "Whats her mothers name" Bart asked Nelson as he sat down and put baby Ashley to his chest.

Nelson sighed deeply and said "Lisa Simpson", Bart glared at him and the baby Ashley "but she left this princess on my door step".#

"You slept with my sister" Bart said in a harsh voice Nelson nodded "You messed around with my sister and got her knocked up while you already two pregnant girlfriends, man I thought you where my friend but sleeping with my sister I expected better from you Nelson".

"Sorry Bart but heart and desires couldn't stop me I loved her so much then she hits it back in my face by leaving me with Ashley" Nelson said in a sad tone of voice.

"Ashley thats her name" Bart said.

"Yeah Ashley Lisa Simpson-Muntz" Nelson said as he cradels Ashley to sleep in his chest.

**10 years in the future**

Nelson look back at that memory and sighs and looks down seeing that Lisa has fallen to sleep, Nelson carries Lisa to Ashley's room.

In Ashley's room the walls are lime green wooden floors and wooden bed with Itchy and stratchy covers.

He puts Lisa in the bed and kisses her forhead and mummbles goodnight.

Nelson looks out of the window wondering where his kids are.

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Krissy 232


	5. Ashley's first day and Nelson's feelings

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

**18 years into the past**

Ashley woke up in a poor wooden bed room, on a rough lumpy bed.

"Oww that was the worst sleep I ever had" Ashley said to herself. She looked down on the floor and see her 10 year old verion of her dad sleeping on the floor. "Dad wake up it Morning" Ashley said to Nelson and in reply he just groaned.

"What time is it" Nelson asked Ashley looked at the clock it said 8:00.

"It's eight o'clock" Ashley said and Nelson made a tired groan.

"Thats to early" Nelson said in a tired voice "and in the future what time you get up".

"I get up at 7:00" Ashley said "But sometimes I wake about 7:30". She got out of bed and took a shower and got ready for school.

**2 hours later in Skinners Office**

Ashley was sitting in a chair looking around the office.

Then Skinner comes in and says "Well you are welcome to our school and I didn't know that the Big Nelson Muntz has a little sister" Skinner smiled at her then the phone rang "Hello" then a shouting voice came thought "not right now mother I'm with a new student" the voice shouted again "ok Miss Muntz your in Miss Krabappels class" said Skinner and went back talking to his mother.

Ashley went to the class room and knocked the door and went in.

"Every one this is Ashley Muntz Nelsons little sister" Said Miss Krabappel as she held Ashley by the shoulders and pointed her seat next to Bart " Good luck sitting next to Bart" she said to Ashley.

Ashley walked to her seat and turned to speak to Bart " Hey Bart why did Miss Krabappel warn me about you" she whispers to Bart, he turns to reply.

"Well you see that I'm the schools prankster and the one who makes people fail" he replies he looked in her eyes and she looked back until a voice shouted.

"Bart Simpson stop talk to Nelson sister" shouted the teacher.

The next two hours were boring but when the bell rang every one rushed out to go outside.

When Ashley went out to recess she felt being push against then wall.

Ashley looked and see three tall boys, one with a purple beenie , a bold one and one with long hair that cover one eye.

"Hey you must be the new kid and let me tell you the rule about this playground we own it and you give us money so we won't beat the crap out of you" said the one with the beenie.

"Yeah now give us you lunch money" the bold one said harshley.

Ashley narrowed her eyes and said "No if you need money get a job you gay boys" she shouted enough so Nelson could hear her.

"Did you call us Gay now thats it your dead" yelled the one with the beenie, he was about to punch her until a punch landed on his chest.

He looked up and sees Nelson with his eyes glaring at him "If you punch her you will be dead youself and if any if anyone of you lay a hand on her you'll get the same" Nelson said in the harsh voice and the three bullies looked at him.

"Why is she so important to you" said the bold one.

"Because she's my sister and treat her with respect or you will be dealing with me" he muttered nasterly,the bullies looked at him then at Ashley.

"We're sorry it won't happen" they said at the same time then looked back at Nelson "we didn't know".

Nelson just nodded turned to leave and grabbed Ashley by the arm.

"Thanks for lying to your friends for helping me" Ashley thanked him, Nelson looked at her and nodded.

"Just let me that I won't do that again ok I hate lying"Nelson told her by bringing back a hurtful memory, when he lied to Lisa about pranking Skinner.

"Why do you hate lying" Ashley asked politely.

"Four month ago me and Lisa went on a date and those three dick heads interuped us and I plaid a prank on Skinner and lied to about it until I slipped it out then she dumped me for being bad and it hurt me that bad and thats why I stopped lying" Nelson told her with saddness in his eyes.

"So why did you do it" she asked again.

"I did it because so I won't look weak in front of them but I didn't know it will upset her" he said to his future daughter, Ashley senced his emotions it was hurt, heartbreak, saddness and the powerful one out of his emotions was love and she could red him like a book and when he looks at Lisa she saw it in his eyes "But when I see her that Irish nerd I feel that I got stabbed in the heart" he confessed "Man I feel so gay telling you this" his voice cracked trying not to cry.

"That's the same guy who took her away from me as well and your not gay by tell me this your just getting out alot of bottled up feelings and in the future me and you have a father and daugher bonding time by talking about our feelings" Ashley said in a soft tone so he won't be to sad.

"Thanks for listening" he said that until willie got a rat up his pant making him dance like a drunken Idiot.

"Ha ha"

"Ha ha"

Nelson and Ashley laughed at the same time, he looked at her with a smirk "Your defentely my kid" he said to her she looked at him with a smile.

**Two hours later in springfield park**

As the day pasted on in Springfield park Ashley's four brothers looked like they were going to die any minute

"Max how long has it been when we look for Ashley" said Jamie, Max scold at him.

"24 hours when we find her we tell her to build another time watch so we can go back home" said Max " If we don't find her were screwed".

**Back at school**

Ashley was doing her work until a nudge at her rid caught her attention, she turned her head and looked at Bart "What do you want".

"Err can you help me with this question" Bart asked her but she shock her head no.

"Do it youself Jamie and Max do the same thing to me so do it you self" Ashley said in an angry tone and turned back to do her work.

When it turned three o'clock and the bell rang eveyone in the school ran out expect two people Nelson and Ashley.

"Come on Ashley hurry up it the weekend" Nelson said in a hurry.

"Ok coming"Ashley replied and they walked out of school.

**Nelsons house at 11:00 PM**

Nelson and Ashley got ready for bed Ashey wore one of Nelson's T-shirts and baggy shorts with white bed socks.

Nelson with a white baggy t-shirt and same shorts that Ashley has on.

Nelson took the floor and Ashley took the bed.

"So Ashley what I am like in the future" Nelson asked, she took out a picture of him and her on her tenth birthday.

His hair was shorter like when he had it when he went out with Lisa, Muscley arms and you could see out of that tight shirt he was waring that he had six pack.

"Wow I look hot" he looked up at Ashley and he could see Lisa her features and her smile but she was asleep Nelson got up and kissed Ashley on the forehead "Goodnight Ashley".

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Tomboy skater

And if any of you want your own Character in this story you got it

Bye see you next time


	6. Going Into The Past

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

**18 years in to future **

Lisa woke up to a Krusty the Clown alarm clock, the time 7:00.

She stretched and got out of bed.

She looked around and she realized that it wasn't her room.

Next to the bed was a photo of that girl she saw in the news but at a younger age, five years old with a big fish size of a car.

_'Wow now thats a big fish"_ her thoughts were interuped with a loud knock on the door and a voice.

"Lisa are you awake yet" the voice belonged to Nelson.

"Yeah" she replied, Lisa opened the door and her thoughts stopped for a minute, opening the door was a big mistake for the firs time in ten years the felt the attraction for men coming back and when she ran away with Colin she felt that it was gone.

Nelson was in a towel wrapped around his hips, Lisa felt butterflies flying around her stomach. His broad shoulders, the toned chest and six pack abs, drove her crazy.

When a voice interupted her thoughts "Lisa,_ Lisa _are you with me" Nelson shook her shoulders gentley and she shook her head to come back to reallity.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lisa said in a nervous tone.

"Are you sure you just spaced out on me" Nelson said to her in a unsure tone.

She looked in his eyes the crystal blue she missed for ten years "I missed you Nelson" she said while standing up, walked close to him and putting her arms around his neck and moved closer.

Nelson put his arms around her slim waist and moved closer until their noses where touching "I missed you to" he whispered to her and put his lips on hers. She kissed him back, she was pushed against the wall kissing him, his tounge ran on her lower lip demanding an enterance. She opened her mouth to let it in. They made out for one more moment and pulled away for a breather.

"Now that I missed for ten years" Lisa said breathing heavely and put her forhead against his.

"Yeah I missed that as well" He laughed and gave her a short peck on the lips.

"Do you have any baby pictures of Ashley?" Lisa asked Nelson nodded and went to the door of the living room.

He opened the door and Lisa saw a pull out bed on the sofa. "Err one minute I need to get ready" Nelson asked.

He closed the door behind him, he pick out a black t shirt, blue jeans and timberland boots.

He got ready and dried his hair with a towel and got an photo album when his kids where babies.

He opened the door to see Lisa standing their with arms folded looking at some childhood pictures. " Here they are" he said and Lisa jumped, she grabbed it and went in to the living room.

She sat down on the pull out bed and opened the book.

She looked at a photo of him, four baby boys she remembered to be Sherri and Terri's sets od twin and a baby girl in the middle on Nelsons lap smiling. Lisa's eyes swelled up with tears. "She looks like you" Nelson said sitting next to Lisa.

Lisa looked at him and said "But she has you hair colour and your eyes and she's beautiful she reminds me of Maggie when she was a baby" Lisa stopped in her mid sentance "Do my parent know about her".

Nelson nodded "Yeah ermm after I told Bart, he told your parents and the whole town" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lisa sighed "How did they react" Lisa asked him.

"They were disapointed at you for not taking care of her and telling them but after they treated Ashely nice and the boys well they treated them as their own grand children" Nelson said he looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders " But after Sherri and Terri died their parents refused to take care of the boys and they left me to do the raising".

"But what about your mom" Lisa asked him, she looked in his eyes.

"When she out that Ashley she got pissed off and kicked me out for having five kids and she said four enough for this house hold then I went to your house, your mom opened the door and smiled and let me in the house like she did 18 years ago and let me go when I found a apartment in downtown" he said having a memory.

Lisa hugged him and felt sorry for him "I am so sorry that I left you" she said kissing his cheek.

"Well you know the past is the past" Nelson said and after he said it his phone began to ring he picked up the phone "Hello".

"I know where you kids are" said a nervous nerdy voice "meet me at Springfield's lab and I'll tell you" then the phone hung up.

"Who was it Nelson" Lisa asked him, he put the phone down and looked at her.

"We need to go Springfield's Lab and they were the kids are" He said getting his car keys. He was about to close the door until he saw Lisa still in side "Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there" He said.

Lisa went out and Nelson locked the door.

**Springfields Lab**

Nelson and Lisa got out of the car and went through the doors, they saw an old Scientist with thick glasses.

Nelson went up to him and said "Are you waiting for us" the old Scientist looked at him and nodded.

"Follow me if you want to know more" the Scientist said to Nelson and walked down a the hall way, Nelson and Lisa followed him in to a Lab. "Take a seat" he said to them "I'll be just one moment" the old Scientist went through a door and came back and sat down on a chair.

"So can you tell us where my kids are" Nelson said the Scientist.

"Their 18 years into the past" he said and Nelson narrowed his eyes and picked up the Scientist by the shirt shaking him.

"Tell me truth nerd where are they" He shouted at him in the face.

"They are in the past and do you remember a 10 year old girl prending to be your sister" the Scientist said to him shaking slightly.

"Yeah I do" said Lisa behind Nelson, he turned and looked at her.

Nelson let the Scientist go, the Scientist went to his T.V screen and turned it to Nelson.

"What's this" Nelson asked him.

"It's a time T.V it locates any thing in time" He said and Lisa looked into a flashback when her and Bart went to professor Frinks basement and the T.V that looked into the future.

On the T.V it showed Ashley sleeping on a lumpy bed, tossing and turning dreaming about home.

"No dad that wasn't me it was Jamie who Pissed on your bed" Ashley said in her dream.

"So it was Jamie who weed on my bed when he get back he's grounded" Nelson said in an angry tone.

Lisa looked at the T.V she smiled, Nelson looked at Lisa "I did meet her but in the past and I said to my self that I'll never leave her but I do it" Lisa said to Nelson in a sad tone and tears going down her cheek.

"It's not you falt it's That Irish crap head what made you do so don't cry about it" Nelson said and kissed her on the lips and wiped the tear away.

"Ok he told me if I didn't leave you and Ashley he would kill her" Lisa said looking into his eyes.

"NO Lisa I won't let that happen if you told me in the first place I would have killed him, Lisa I love you and if any one take advantage of you and Ashely they will die and I mean it" He said, he look up at the T.V looking at his little girl, he turned to the Scientist and said "What about my boys".

"Sorry Mr Muntz I don't have a record of them and Ashley was easy to tract down because she has a time watch" He said to Nelson,

"What a time watch what are you talking about" Nelson said to him and looked at him as if he as mad.

"Well on the night that your children got missing you daughter build a Time watch and set it back into 18 years on the past" He said to Nelson looked at Lisa and turned back to the Scientist "and I have a time mechine you get you their".

"Ok as long I can have my kids back" Nelson sighed and looked at Lisa "so Lisa are are up to it". Lisa thought for a second _'If I do this I can be killed and this is the chance to meet my daughter ok I'll go", _Lisa came out of her thoughts and grabbed Nelsons hand.

"I'm in" she said with a smile on her face and he smirked back "we're ready".

"Ok good luck" He got out his time mechine and worked it "ok on 3, 123 go".

A Time Portal got in front of them, they walked in and the time portal disappeared.

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Tomboy skater

And if any of you want your own Character in this story you got it

Bye see you next time


	7. Family together again

**Ashley Simpson-Muntz story**

**18 years in to past**

Ashley woke up on a Saturday morning stretching her arms in the air and yawned loudly and it woke up Nelson.

"Ashely why are you yarning so loud" Nelson groaned while just waking up. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7:30 "Ashley It's the weekend and I want to sleep in until lunch and DON'T WAKE ME UP UNTIL THEN".

"Well you can have the bed I'm going for a walk for a few hours just to clear my head" Ashley said putting her clothes on and went out the door.

Nelson dragged his feet to his bed and went back to sleep.

Ashley went out of the house and began to have the walk.

"Ashley there you are" Shouted a familar voice, she turned around and looked at her four brothers and smiled.

She ran up to them and hugged them "Oh God I missed you guys where have been" Ashley said as she hugged her brothers tighter.

"Ashley can't breath" said Larry to his sister and she let them go "we've been looking for you".

"Wow you could tell and I should be greatful for you do for me and you looked for me in 2 days how nice of you" She said looking at her brothers.

"Ashley do you still have the time watch" asked Jamie, Ashley froze and stepped away from her brothers.

"When I went in the portal the watch came off me" Ashley said and her brothers eyes widen.

"Ashley how are we going to go home now" Max said narrowed his eyes.

"Well I can make another one" Ashley said, her brothers looked at her.

"How long will it take" asked Max.

Ashley looked at him and thought for a minute.

"About 5 - 8 days I think" Ashley said. She looked at her Brothers and on their faces whwere glares.

"How long" Larry snapped "Ashley you got to do it today or dad will find out we're missing and we will get grounded for a life time". Larry looked at her " Please Ash you can do it".

"I can't Larry I haven't got a super brain like Steven Hawking and time watch took me 6 days to do and if we have a miracle dad will come here right now with a time mechine" Ashley said and behind her was a big light and came out Nelson with Lisa.

Ashley looked at her brothers and their eyes were the size a dinner plates and Ashley turned around and smiled.

Nelson sees them runs up to them and gives them a big group hug " Oh God I missed you guys" said tears coming out of his eyes and Lisa was crying for joy at the sight of a family being together again.

Ashley put her head up at looks at her "dad who she" she asked her dad.

Nelson turns his head and smiles "She's your mother Ashley she came here to see you" Nelson replied, he let Ashley go.

Lisa looks at her long lost daughter and smiles "Hey Ashley" Lisa said to her and Ashley smiles at runs up to her to give a hug.

Lisa hugs her back and feels that the bottled up saddness leaving after ten years.

"Hi mom" Ashley said and feels tears going down her cheeks, Lisa wipes them away and hugs her tighter until Jamies voice interupted the moment.

"Umm sorry to interupt but wheres our mom" Jamie asked his Father.

Nelson looks at the boys and said "well boys it's time you know the truth, err Lisa " Lisa looked up at him "Can you take Ashley for a minute so I can speak to the boys for a minute" He asked , Lisa nodded and took Ashley away.

Nelson sighed and said " Boys your half brothers, your mothers were twins sisters and died while giving birth" the boys silent for a minute and looked at their dad.

"Dad we know that we're two sets of twin" Kyle said, Nelson raised an eye brow.

"How did you know" Nelson said confused.

Kyle replied with "we saw a photo of twin girls pregnant with you in the middle" He said, Nelson looked at his son and smiled was about to say something until Max's voice interupted him.

"Dad can we go back now I need a shower badly" Max whined, his three brother glared at him "God Guys I stink and I need a shower".

"Max we all feel the same but we don't moan about it" Jamie shouted.

Lisa and Ashley came back, Lisa smiled at the boys.

"So are you ready to go home now" Lisa said Nelson and the boys smiled and nodded but Ashley had a frown.

"Not yet I need to say good bye to someone I'll be right back" said Ashley as she ran into the Muntz house hold to Nelson's room. Ashley walked into the room and walked up to Nelson.

She shook him and he woke up "Is it noon yet" he said turning to look at Ashley.

"No I just wanted to say good bye" Ashley said with tears going down her eyes but smiling. Nelson narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What your leaving now" he said and Ashley nodded.

"Yeah I found my brother and the Future you came with my mom" She said hugging him, Nelson got out of bed and hugged her back."Bye and smell you later but in the Future" He said as they got out of the hug "But can come with you to see my future self".

"yeah and I'll smell you later too" Ashley smiled and went out of the room with Nelson and went outside.

The 10 year old Nelson looked at his future self and the 28 year old Nelson looked back and they smirked at each other. the younger Nelson looked at the four boys infront of him and they smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of Ashley when we weren't there to protect her" said Jamie shaking younger Nelsons hand and in reply he just nodded.

"But what are going to say when they don't see me" Ashley said.

"I'll just say that you foster parents took you back" He scrugged.

"OK we said our good byes now can we go home" Max whined Ashley glared at him.

"Way to ruin the monent Max" Ashley growled.

"Ok kid lets go home before Maxzina whines again" Larry said, Max stuck his tounge out "Very man like Max very man like".

Ashley rolled her eyes at her brothers "Will you two stop acting like babies please your 10 for god sake" she sais and then sighed.

"Ok kid lets go and thanks for looking after Ashley" Nelson said to his younger self.

Lisa put 2014 on the time mechine and held Nelson's hand he smile "Ok kid hold on" The younger Nelson took a couple of steps back and watch them going into the portal and Ashley waved and he waved back saying good bye and smell you later.

* * *

I'll update soon

reviews please thanks

Tomboy skater

sorry I didn't update for a while my school work was alot to do

Bye see you next time


	8. The Ending

Sorry I have Updated in along time because me and collage and my exams and here is Chapter 8 and it's the last chapter, i know sad but dont worry there is going to a sequel or a prequal you decide which one I could do and if any you guys have any ideas and thanks for waiting.:-)

* * *

The time portal landed in the lab were Nelson and Lisa, the Professor went to the machine and worked it so the family could come home safely.

The first person out was Ashley along with her four brothers, then her parents came out. Ashely looked around the lab and kneels so she can kiss the floor, she was finally home after 2 days way in past. Nelson smiled at his daughter, he was glad that all of his children were home and safe.

Lisa went up to him and cuddled up to him, he hugged her back and pecked her lips. The 26 year old smiled and turn to her long lost daughter.

Max smelt himself and nealy fainted, "Can we go home now, I need a shower desperately" he said, his brothers just shook their heads. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked to her dad, Nelson just pick her up and hugged her.

"Dad put me down I'm not a baby" Ashley laughed, he puts her down.

"I know but I missed you and I'm never let you go" he said smiling. Ashley looks at her mother and walks to her. Lisa looks back.

"I'm sorry I weren't there to raise you" Lisa said crying, the young girl puts her arm around her.

"I forgive, you have a risen why you weren't there" Ashley says, " I know that you regret it and I forgive you mom" . Lisa hugs the girl and cries on her shoulder.

"Okay sorry to break the love fest but we need to home before Max whines again" Larry says to his little sister and Lisa. They seperate from each other and they walk out off the lab as a happy family.

**At Nelson's Apartment**

The apartment door opens and Max was the first to walk in, he ran to the bathroom and getting into the shower. Nelson just laughed and just shook his head. As the rest walked in, Jamie closed the door behind him.

Lisa walked up to Nelson and gave him a kiss, Nelson was stiffened and then relaxed by kissing back.

Ashley stared at her parents, but after ten years her dad was finally happy and they were happy family at long last. Lisa and Nelson broke apart smiling at each other.

Ashley felt someone tapping on her shoulder, she turns and see's her brother Larry.

"How about we leave them alone for a moment" Larry said, Ashley nodded and they both walked out of the living room and into the boys room. The 3 boys and Ashley sat on the floor. Their all in silence looking at each other.

Jamie broke the silence "Glad to be back huh". Jamie said to his siblings. They all nodded and they all sighed in tirednedd after that adventure.

"I'm sorry I put you guys a lot of stress for finding me" Ashley said to her three brothers. They all looked at her and smiled.

"There's no need to apologise Ash, things happen, even if it's unusual things like going back in time" Kyle says and hugs Ashley and she cuddles him back. A knock on the door made the two siblings break apart.

The for children look at the door to see Nelson and Lisa holding hands.

"Hey kids happy to be home" Nelson said, the four of them nodded and smiled. Ashley stares at her mother happy eyes. Lisa catches her staring and smiles back.

"Hey dad can we visit our grand parents tomorrow" Kyle said. Nelson nods his head and said.

"Yes son we can" Nelson replies.

They hear the bathroom door opening and Max walks out happy for finally having a shower. Max walks into the bedroom, he stops walking and turns to his family looking at him.

"What, _what _are you looking" Max says. Ashley just smiles.

"Finally had a shower heh Max" Ashley smugged, Max glares at her and rolls his eyes.

Nelson looks at his watch and his eyes widens. It says 10:10 PM.

"Hey kids I think it's time for bed" Nelson says to his kids. The five of them groaned and kept on saying that they weren't tired and their yawns betrayed them. "Come on you five you need to get up early tomorrow for your grandparents".

"Okay dad" They all said at the same time.

"Lisa can you take Ashley to her room please" Nelson says.

"Sure" Lisa said. She took Ashley out of the boys room and into her room. Ashley puts on her blue and purple pajamas on and got into bed.

"Thanks mom and I am glad I have met you" Ashley says to her mother, Lisa smiles in happiness.

"Yeah I'm glad I've meet you Ashley" Lisa says back to the ten year old. A shadow came from the hallway. Nelson came into Ashley's room to say good night. "Sweet dreams Ashley and good night" Nelson says to her and kisses her forehead. Lisa kisses her on her cheek and said her good night.

Nelson and Lisa walk out the bedroom hand in hand. Nelson turns of the light and closes the door.

Ashley turns on her side, closes her eyes and after ten years she finally falls to sleep with a smile on her face.

**The End!**

* * *

So sorry it took so long, I was busy with my college work and Exams.

It's your Idea should I do a prequal or a Sequal. Review or Email me for any Ideas thanks :-)


End file.
